Talk:Project Character Art
Join ^ 03:12, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Man never thought I'd log in to this account again. I'd like to join too if you guys don't mind. 02:00, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to join this project please! --Mistleheart (talk) 03:14, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing. I'll add you in. Be sure to read the front page and if you have any questions just ask. Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 04:03, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Charart Just a question: for the art, do we need to match the exact same pattern as the ones on Devian Art? 03:22, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Yes. Jayie Unwritten words~ 03:28, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Alright ^^ 03:38, July 28, 2015 (UTC) leaving already said this on other wikis but I've lost interest in wikia as a whole. cya all, this wiki definitely would benefit from some advertising- just saying. it deserves more attention than it has rn. 12:07, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Later Burnt. Maybe I'll see you again one day. I was gone for years before I finally came back. Just needed the time away. Really not much I can do in the way of advertising but we'll keep the suggestion in mind. Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 16:33, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to hear you're leaving, Burnt, but thank you for the help you gave for my wiki. :D Good luck to you. And I've advertised this wiki on all the sites I post my fanfic on (deviantArt, Quotev, Fanfic,net, etc.), but it didn't get much of a response. I'm not sure where else I would advertise, but I'll keep it in mind. :) Jayie Unwritten words~ 18:31, February 3, 2016 (UTC) BloodClan ranks So, about the new novella, Sushi's Society. There are two new ranks introduced there (BloodClan member, and guard), and I think we should make blanks for both. We can just use the regular queen and kit blanks for BloodClan queens and kits, and we can use the regular leader blank for Scourge. But I think we should make a blank for the members and the guards. And this is a bit of a spoiler, but there's going to be more ranks that need blanks (I'm not saying ranks for what kind of ground or what kind of ranks) that will appear later in the story, so be ready for that as well. Jayie Unwritten words~ 17:24, May 22, 2016 (UTC) I was wondering about that. I know they got rogue images on warriors wiki, but you fleshed them out more for your story so it sounds good to me. Would the adults that were around before Scourge came around still get rogue images or are we just focusing on their rank in the story?Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 17:50, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, they have actual ranks now. :P As for giving them their ranks before BloodClan, I'd say let's just do that for the cats who we've been confirmed of their previous rank (like we were told in-story that Bellchime used to be a kittypet and a rogue, and we were told that Catlfap used to be a rogue), since we don't know for sure if the rest were rogues, loners, or kittypets before they joined BloodClan. Jayie Unwritten words~ 09:50, May 23, 2016 (UTC) No gender on blanks I think we should go the same route as the Warriors Wiki and get rid of the genders for the blanks, just keeping the longhair and shorthair. Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 16:46, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Makes no difference to me. I don't typically use eyes to differentiate between genders in personal works so getting rid of them here won't be that big of a deal. The queen blanks would really be the only ones that need to be edited and that'll take like a minute tops. The rest can be deleted and renamed as necessary.Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 20:24, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I'll do that for all of the blanks now, and would you mind tweaking the queen blanks since they're yours? I can though if you'd rather not. Jayie Unwritten words~ 17:04, June 8, 2016 (UTC) No problem. I'll get to it in a few. Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 19:29, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Society Ranks I did warn you that there would be more ranks. XD So, currently, we need ranks for Council members, self-reliants, border guards, healers, trainees, and Cats of the Stars. I think that's all of them? We can just use a regular leader for the Society leader, and elders are the same. Jayie Unwritten words~ 06:10, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Reservation Time Limit Alright so I probably should have brought this up first but we should create a limit for how long images can be reserved for without being posted. We had some images that have been reserved since last September. I think a month is a good amount of time to expect an image to be posted by. Then there would be the month approval limit so it would be two months max reserve time. Comments?Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 19:11, June 14, 2016 (UTC)